


Bubbles

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, arthur and merlin just need to relax, but it's not heavy drinking, one word prompts over on tumblr, they work too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin need to unwind for awhile--so they decide to take a bubble bath and just relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Merlin had decided to make a bubble bath for him and Arthur. They hadn’t been able to properly relax in months. 

Merlin and Arthur had finally put down money on a new home for the both of them. Moving in for real took quite a bit of time and they both still had to work so it left barely any time for much of anything else. 

Merlin was determined to get them both to relax. Which is why he was making a bubble bath. He lit candles to set that atmosphere for the room, put on some soothing music and turned down the lights so that all you could see was the light from the candles illuminating the room. 

Merlin twisted the knob on the tub to fill it up with water. He watched the water cascade into the tub, grabbing the bottle of soap to sqeeze into the water to get it all soapy. Once the tub was filled up, Merlin turned the knob off and called for Arthur to come in. “It’s ready.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Arthur said. Merlin could hear rustling in the other room. Merlin tested the water for how warm it was before stepping in. Merlin sunk in lower, it felt so good. He could feel the tension in his body slowly leaving him.

Right as Merlin closed his eyes, Arthur walked in, “I brought wine. Oh.” Arthur started, looking over Merlin in the tub. 

“Hm?” Merlin looked up lazily at Arthur.

“You started without me.” 

Merlin gave him a slightly guilty look. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. You couldn’t help yourself and I understand.” Arthur poured a glass for Merlin, handing it to him, before pouring another one for himself. He handed Merlin his so he could step in the tub alongside Merlin. 

Arthur was opposite Merlin in the tub, there legs locked together. “Ah, this feels so relaxing.” Merlin moaned. 

Arthur grinned as he watched Merlin. Merlin’s pale skin glowed in the candlelight making him look ethereal. “Very.” Arthur replied, taking a sip of the wine. It tasted more of grapes than actual fermented grapes. He liked it.

Merlin sat down his wineglass next to the tub, looking at Arthur tentatively. “We need to this more often.” Merlin said, taking a small bubble from the bath soap and picking it up. 

Arthur eyed Merlin carefully. “We do but you know my work only allows me so much time off.” Arthur grasped Merlin’s hand before playfully shoving the soapy bubble in Merlin’s face.

Merlin scoffed, grabbing another bubble from the tub and throwing at Arthur, pouting when the bubble didn’t get very far and just fell from his hands back into the other bubbles.

Arthur quirked a small smile, watching Merlin’s cute pout. 

“I will try.” Arthur smiled softly at Merlin. 

“That’s all I’m asking.” Merlin said, taking the wineglass back in his hands to take a sip, the soapy suds on his hands catching on the glass. 

Arthur leaned over towards Merlin to give him a chaste kiss. Merlin returned the kiss eagerly, his hands grasping Arthur’s cheek in return. “Thank you, you prat!” 

Arthur grinned against Merlin’s lips.


End file.
